mangafandomcom-20200224-history
Kaze ga Gotoku
is a ''manga series by . It was originally serialized in ''Weekly Shōnen Champion, began in October 2008 and currently in serialization. Subtitle is "Funky adventures of Goemon the king of thieves!!" A big thema is Gomemon's adventure, "Parallel world" with "Original fantasy fiction" in this story. The half of this story is a madeup story. Kaze ga gotoku' means like a "Wear wind in the body". Story That's one funky dude, Goemon Ishikawa, the legendary king of thieves from the feudal era has come to know that there's an important treasure being transported from the imperial palace to the Kamiyama mansion, an ancient artifact called "The moon's melody box" surprised by the extreme measures taken by the guards of this treasure, his indomitable spirit aches to steal this rare item that once a year can grant one special wish to however possesses the box, but it won't be so easy to steal it and even worse, once opened it will be harder to deal with the unusual contents of the box!! with non stop action, "in-your-face" attitude and weird situations, Kaze ga Gotoku will keep you wondering what's coming next, did we mention that one of the special powers of "the box" it is to "kidnap" people from the future? Characters ''Goemon's Party * Ishikawa Goemon (石川 五右衛門) : The amazing thief, has weird powers like "the thunder scream" and "the wind dance" he's the son of the chinese master So Souken and speaks in a weird american dialect. * Kaguya (かぐや) : She's trapped in the "Moon's melody box" and holds a mysterious power.She is 704 years old, but she's an eternal 5 year old little girl. : Her motif is "Princess Kaguya"(かぐや姫,Kaguya- Hime).She is the main character in The Tale of the Bamboo Cutter. * Tokietsu Sōta (時越 速太) : He fell from a "black Hole" when Kaguya granted Goemon his wish, he's a young boy from the year 2009. * Tanaka Kintarō (田中 金太郎) : A progeny of Kintarō(Sakata no Kintoki),16 years old.He is dreadlocks and strong with herculean strength. * Sakata- san (坂田さん) : Kintarō's partner,this character is Giant Panda. Oda family * Oda Nobunaga (織田 信長) : In Japanese sengoku period maximum-scale enemy,called "The Satan"(魔王 Maō).Oda family's boss. * Shibata Katsuie (柴田 勝家) : A general of Oda family.The mixed blood of a person and the ogre. * Takigawa Kazumasu (滝川 一益) : A general of Oda family.He is Ninja (Kōga-ryū). * Maeda Toshiie (前田 利家) : A general of Oda family. * Akechi Mitsuhide (明智 光秀) : A general of Oda family. * Hashiba Hideyoshi (羽柴 秀吉) : A general of Oda family.His movement like the superman,he use a revolver. Others * Saitō Dōsan (斎藤 道三) : Saitō family's boss,he spout fire.He have gasoline,called "a pit viper Dōsan". * Kawakami Momotako (川上 桃太子) : The 12th generation and Momotarō's fore buttocks,but she isn't Samurai.16 years old. * Izumono Okuni (出雲 阿国) : The amazing thief, like a "Lady Panther".17 years old. * Momochi Sandayū (百地 三太夫) : Iga-Ninja's boss,Goemon 's teacher. Treasures and Items * Tsukiyomi no hako (月詠みの箱,Moon's melody box) : Mysterious box where what functions only to night of full moon,at night that harvest moon at midautumn shines on once a year, and is hoped for is summoned.It is restricted in the box with the string, Kaguya has been confined, and what for Kaguya hoped is summoned. * Motorcycle : It was summoned with Sōta Tokietsu by Kaguya's mysterious power. * Gasoline : Dōsan's treasure and weapon. Five mysterious treasures Treasures with Mysterious power,A motif is The Tale of the Bamboo Cutter. * Hotoke no miishi no hachi (仏の御石の鉢) * Tsubame no koyasygai (燕の子安貝) * Hinezumi no kawaginu (火鼠の皮衣) * Hōrai no tama no eda (蓬萊の玉の枝) * Tatsu no kubi no tama (竜の首の珠) Other items * Masakari (鉞,Big axe) : Kintarō's weapon. * Kikyumeiteitō (鬼泣鳴啼刀,Special sword) : Momotako's sword,It's special Nihontō. Comics * Shōnen Champion Comics Label # ISBN 978-4-253-21531-2 2009-03-06, Japan # ISBN 978-4-253-21532-9 2009-05-08, Japan # ISBN 978-4-253-21533-6 2009-07-08, Japan # ISBN 978-4-253-21534-3 2009-09-08, Japan # ISBN 978-4-253-21535-0 2009-12-08, Japan # ISBN 978-4-253-21536-7 2010-02-08, Japan # ISBN 978-4-253-21537-4 2010-04-08, Japan # ISBN 978-4-253-21538-1 2010-05-07, Japan See also * Ishikawa Goemon * The Tale of the Bamboo Cutter * Kintarō * Momotarō * Onigashima References External links * Akita Web Station Category:Manga of 2008 Category:Shōnen manga ja:風が如く